


【已完】盾冬 双A PWP 一发完

by Elliot_1145



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1145/pseuds/Elliot_1145
Summary: 年下A盾×装B冬檀木味×白俄罗斯味盾是神盾局重点保护的新成员，冬是九头蛇卧底，伪装成B做盾的助理，但是盾发现了冬的真正性别，于是盾怒从心头起，恶向胆边生，把冬不可描述了。





	【已完】盾冬 双A PWP 一发完

Steve 满意地看着眼前被五花大绑在床上动弹不得的人，这个人在十五分钟前还是他尽心有礼的生活助理，现在那双每天给他倒茶端咖啡的手却被铐在床头，修长的双腿也被缚在床尾，整个人像一尾被浪头甩到岸上的鱼一般挣扎着。当然，神盾局的东西不是能轻易挣脱的——哪怕是强壮的Alpha 。

Steve 同时也很愤怒，他很信任眼前的人，Bucky Barnes ，他是一名优秀的Beta 。考虑到Steve 特殊的身份和体质，Fury 决定找一名Beta 照顾他的生活，同时保护他——虽然大多数情况下Steve 并不需要被保护。Bucky 通过了所有的考核，不管是格斗水平还是心理测谎，顺利成为Steve 的私人生活助理，三个多月的相处让Steve 逐渐放下怀疑，信任Bucky 。而现在，Steve 甚至他妈的不知道Bucky 是不是他的真名！

Bucky 发现挣脱无望后，索性放弃了动作，他安静地躺在床上，让体力恢复，手腕被扯的有些疼，不过可以忍受——突然，他闻到了一股浓郁的檀木味，那是一种沉淀了许久的檀香木味道，温润、醇和，然而Bucky 却感受到了其中情绪的波动——Steve 现在很生气。

Alpha 强大的信息素让Bucky 有点紧张，他很清楚面前这个Alpha 的手段，Bucky 努力克制着自己不要泄露出信息素的味道——谢天谢地，他今天喷的香水足够多。

Steve 冷眼看着他，然后开始慢慢解扣子。

Bucky ：？？？！！！！

Bucky 的眼中闪过了一丝慌乱，这让Steve 很满意，他脱下了衬衣，开始解腰间的皮带。Bucky 在脑子里想了一下被Alpha 强上的Alpha 会有多惨，他无法抑制地释放出了一些信息素，试图对抗面前这个顶级Alpha 。

Steve 敏锐地捕捉到了空气中的异样，那是一股奇妙的味道，烈酒刺鼻的味道被咖啡的醇香和奶油的甜腻中和了，让Steve 感到一丝放松，然而若有若无的酒精味却在撩拨着他的神经，他感觉到一股接一股的热流向下腹涌去，舒适却又令人燥热——很符合Bucky 一直以来给他的感觉。

“你居然是个Alpha 。”Steve 虽然这么说，但Bucky 并没有听出多少惊讶，仿佛Steve 早就料到了一般。与此同时，Bucky 清楚地感觉到Steve 的眼神更加晦暗了，从前平静的湖水般的眼睛此时像是暴风雨来临前的海面，翻滚着汹涌的波涛。

Bucky 究竟隐瞒了他多少事情？

Steve 突然笑了，他停下手里的动作走过去，拉开床头的抽屉，从里面拿出一管针剂。这让Bucky 更加恐慌，要知道，神盾局的东西也不都是纯良无害的，他试着转移Steve 的注意力，

“Hey Steve ，或许我们可以谈谈，”Bucky 舔了舔嘴唇，选择了一种最温和的语气。

“现在已经没有这个必要了。”Steve 不为所动，他注意到Bucky 死死盯着他手上的东西，

“知道这是什么吗？”Steve 笑着问，就像之前他和Bucky 闲聊一样。

Bucky 一点儿也不想知道。然而Steve 并不打算放过他，他弹了弹针管，慢悠悠地解释，

“这是神盾局新研究出来的一种omega 激素，只要注射进去，就算你是alpha ，也会变得像omega 一样，长出腺体，进入发情期。”Steve 每说一个词，Bucky 的脸就更加苍白一分，他很清楚，如果他变成一个omega ，九头蛇一定会放弃他的。

Steve 觉得Bucky 这个反应有意思极了，于是他咽回了那句“药效只会持续最多三天。”

Steve 按住Bucky 挣动的手臂，把针头刺进了皮肤，毫不犹豫地把里面的淡色液体推进血管，让它们流入身下人的全身。

Bucky 很快感受到了自己身体的变化，他的后颈正在发热，又痒又热，还没等他反应过来，Steve 的手突然覆了上来，摩挲着有些肿胀的部位，激地Bucky 一哆嗦，

“瞧瞧，腺体已经开始变化了。”Steve 缓缓倾身，alpha 醇厚的檀木香味铺天盖地的压了过来，让Bucky 觉得浑身发软。

“操你的……Steve ……我一定会……杀了你……”Bucky 咬牙切齿地说，身体的变化让他感到陌生又害怕，他感觉自己的下腹越来越热，后面也开始慢慢流出液体——这完全不受控制，Bucky 觉得自己仿佛失禁了一般。

Bucky 像是一个进入了发情的omega 一样，大口大口地喘息着，抛开理智来说，Steve 的信息素实在是太好闻了，让他想要更多。

Steve 笑了笑，没有计较Bucky 的话，他开始继续刚才没有做完的事——脱裤子。等他脱的只剩一条底裤的时候，Bucky 看到了那惊人的尺寸，他的后穴忍不住收缩了一下，却挤出了更多的肠液。

发生变化的腺体开始散发出类似omega 的信息素，甜腻且让人燥热。Steve 褪下最后的遮盖，粗壮的性器弹了出来——已经半硬了。

Bucky 觉得自己一会儿可能会被干死，然而他一点都不想以这种方式死去。

Steve 欺身压上，他没再说什么，然而他原本澄澈的蓝眼睛已经被欲望和愤怒烧的幽深。Steve 的吻落在Bucky 的额头，侧脸，然后滑到耳垂，那里娇弱又敏感。

Steve 一边吮吻着Bucky 的耳垂，一边用手轻轻抚摸着被药物催发出来的腺体，Bucky 从来不知道自己可以这么敏感，克制不住的喘息声从嘴角溢出，让他羞愤地咬住下唇。

Steve 就像一个温柔的恋人，轻柔地吻Bucky ，轻柔地解开Bucky 的衣服，轻柔地覆上Bucky 已经挺立的性器，缓缓撸动，却在Bucky 快要射出来的时候骤然停手起身。

“Fuck ！！！”Bucky 觉得自己仿佛从云端直接跌落谷底，他大口呼吸着，下身硬的发疼，迫不及待地想要射出来，然而就他妈的差那么一下，Steve 再多动那么一下，他就可以射出来了！

Steve 若无其事地坐直身体，看着Bucky 在床上难耐地扭动，他没有再管那直愣愣挺着的性器，而是掰开Bucky 的双腿。

有了肠液的帮助，Steve 几乎是毫不费力地就捅进一根手指，Bucky 整个人都紧紧绷了起来，从未被触碰过的地方骤然被侵入，心理上的耻辱与抗拒让他开始发抖颤栗。

Steve 凑上去吻Bucky 的唇，与他纠缠，另一只手则滑到胸前，玩弄那可怜的乳首。Steve 感受到Bucky 在一点一点放松，于是他放开Bucky 的嘴唇，转而凑到他耳边，轻声问，

“九头蛇派你来做什么？”

Bucky 迷糊了几秒，在意识到Steve 刚刚说了什么之后，略微放松下来的身体再次紧绷起来，他艰难地开口，

“我不会，告诉你一个……字的。”

Steve 也不气恼，他再次握住了Bucky 的下身，在他第二次即将高潮的时候放手。

“Oh please ……”生理泪水不受控制地从眼角滑落，Bucky 被欲望煎烤的快要死了，他忍不住哀求道，

“Please Steve ……Steve ，help me ……”

Steve 没有回答他，只是再一次问了同样的问题，Bucky 有些绝望地望着头顶的吊灯，带着鼻音回答，

“我不会告诉你的。”

如此重复了几次后，Bucky 终于忍不住哭喊起来，

“好吧！好吧！九头蛇派我来寻找合适的机会杀掉你！”说完，他就像是脱力一般跌回床上，胸膛剧烈起伏着。老天，九头蛇一定会杀了他的——Bucky 在心里想。

“好样的，Buck ，真是个好孩子。”Steve 满意地凑过去亲了亲Bucky 的嘴角，握住Bucky 的性器，再次抽动起来。

Bucky 抖着身体终于射了出来，发出了一声低吼。身体因为高潮的余韵轻轻颤栗着，他双眼有些失神地看着Steve ，属于omega 甜蜜的气味散了不少，有些辛烈的酒精味冲击着温和的檀木香味，你来我往，让Steve 本来就硬的发涨的下身又涨大了一圈。

Steve 没有给Bucky 过多的思考时间，他并起三根手指在Bucky 的后穴翻搅，寻找着并不容易被找到的敏感点，终于，在Steve 的中指曲起来刮蹭到某一处时，Bucky 突然发出了令他自己都无法相信的呻吟声，整个人像是龙虾一样弓起身体，脖颈拉出优美的弧度。

Steve 找到那一点后就不再继续动作，他缓缓抽出手指，换上自己粗大的性器抵在穴口磨蹭着。被omega 的本能支配着，再加上刚才的刺激，Bucky 此时迫切地希望有什么东西能插进来，他难耐地扭着身体，手指把身下的床单抓出一朵朵褶子花儿。

Steve 看着Bucky 有些涣散的眼睛，泛着水光的灰绿色眼睛像是罩着薄雾的湖面，他沉声问道，

“还有呢？”

“什……什么？”Bucky 在喘息中艰难开口。

“九头蛇只让你杀了我吗？没有别的任务了吗？”Steve 掐住Bucky 的腰，一个挺身，把自己完全嵌了进去。

“啊——嗯……哈……”尽管有了充足的润滑和扩张，然而作为一个alpha ，后穴要承受Steve 这样顶级alpha 的粗壮，还是十分艰难的。

和Bucky 一样，Steve 的额头也开始渗出冷汗，Bucky 实在是……太紧了……Steve 这样想着，他奋力找回自己紧有的一丝理智，没有大幅度的抽动，而是对着那位置刁钻的敏感点研磨。

“嘶……哈……啊嗯……”Bucky 忍不住喘息着，灭顶的快感一波波冲刷着他的大脑，几乎让他失去意识。然而就在这时，Steve 突然停下了动作，他用被情欲染上了沙哑的嗓音问，

“我再问一遍，九头蛇还让你做什么了？”

“文件……他们让我拿文件……”Bucky 这次一点犹豫都没有，他一边说，一边扭动着自己的腰，想要找回刚才的快感。

“什么文件？”Steve 死死箍住Bucky 的腰，不让他继续作乱，他自己都没有注意到他的声音有点发抖。

“洞察……计划，是洞察计划的文件。”Bucky 的声音带上了哭腔，身下的欲望无法被满足，Steve 又把他的腰掐的生疼，Bucky 像一个娇弱的omega 一样，大颗大颗的眼泪夺眶而出。

Steve 得到了满意的答案之后，便不再压抑，钳着Bucky 大开大合地挺动起来，甚至还十分贴心地凑过去吻掉他脸上的泪水。Steve 解开束缚Bucky 手臂的镣铐，把人抱起来，让两个人更加亲密的接触，他吮吻着Bucky 的耳垂，低声哄道，

“Oh Bucky ，好孩子，听话的孩子会有奖励的。”

直到Bucky 又哭喊着射了两次，Steve 才猛地挺身，顶到最深处，低吼着射了出来。

“Fuck ……他妈的顶那么深干什么，我又没有生殖腔……”Bucky 有气无力地说。优秀的alpha 基因让他经历了这么激情的情事后依旧有一丝意识。

Steve 垂下眼睫，抱着Bucky 去浴室清理。

两天之后，Bucky 又变回那个生龙活虎的alpha ，omega 的特征完全消失了，他这才意识到Steve 之前是在吓唬他。不过他这几天都没有见到Steve ，也没法找他算账。他被关了起来——在Steve 公寓里的一间小房子，Bucky 并不想知道Steve 的大公寓里为什么会有一间类似于囚室的地方。

每天都会有个黑人青年来给他送饭，Bucky 试着和那人搭了几句话，只知道他叫Sam ，Sam 每次都是放下饭就走，绝不多说一句话，多问一件事，Bucky 扒着饭想，Steve 把手下管的还挺好。

吃过饭，Bucky 躺在床上发呆，九头蛇应该已经知道他暴露了吧，可能现在正在派人来处理他——这么想想，被Steve 关起来也并不是完全没有好处，至少九头蛇的人不会轻易找来。

空气中弥漫着属于他的信息素，淡淡的酒气让他有些昏昏欲睡，Bucky 看了看紧闭的门窗，决定还是先睡一觉。

神盾局大楼里。

“你说什么？你要把他留下来？”Fury 瞪大了他仅有的一只眼睛，忍不住提高声音。

“是的，他可以给我们提供很多信息。”Steve 的语气很严肃，让人完全有理由相信他不是在开玩笑。

“你难道不知道他是什么人吗？你有没有想过把他留下会带来多大的麻烦？九头蛇不会放过他的，神盾局的麻烦已经够多了。”Fury 冷冷地说。

“你说的这些我都考虑过，但我相信，我有能力保护他。况且，神盾局和九头蛇的矛盾已经不是一天两天了，你该不会以为，把这个小叛徒给他们就可以相安无事吧？”

“你该不会以为，你保护他躲过九头蛇的追杀，他就会对你感恩戴德，把九头蛇的老底都抖给你吧？”Fury 毫不客气地反问。

“我有我的办法。”Steve 的语气变冷，檀木香气充斥在办公室里。

“你最好记住你说的话。”Fury 丢下这句话就走了。

Bucky 是被一阵刺眼的阳光惊醒的，他还以为是Sam 来送饭，迷迷糊糊道，

“Sam ？我睡了这么久吗，已经到饭点了？”

回答他的不是Sam 轻快的声音，而是一阵令人心安的檀木香味——当然，这并不能让Bucky 感到心安。

“额……Steve ？”Bucky 瞬间睁开眼，身体紧绷，做出一副防备的姿态。

“听着，我今天是来跟你谈判的。”Steve 打开房间的灯，举起手表示自己的友好。

“我们还有什么可谈的吗？还是说，你想再重复一遍那天的事情来羞辱我？”Bucky 毫不示弱地释放出自己的信息素，辛辣的酒气十分具有攻击性，咖啡和奶油的味道变得极淡，只有猛烈的伏特加味。

“Hey hey hey ，我说真的。”Steve 让自己的信息素变得更加温和，试图安抚Bucky 的情绪。

“你应该猜到了，九头蛇现在正在追杀你。”

“难道你想说你打算大发慈悲收留我吗？”

“我的确有这个打算。”

“我可不会再给你上第二次。”

“不……我不是这个意思。”Steve 赶忙否认，但同时不可避免地想到那一晚上，那是他最为疯狂的一次性爱，而且对方还是个alpha ，他甚至从来不知道自己可以如此粗暴野蛮。Steve 压下心中的想法，继续说，

“我希望你能告诉我更多关于九头蛇的事情。”

Bucky 感受到了Steve 信息素短暂的波动，他冷笑了一声，

“Steve Rogers ，你也没有表面看起来那么正直嘛，让我来猜猜，你的上司并不赞同你这个做法吧？所以你才打算从我这下手，让我点头，这样你就可以达到以正当理由把我关起来的目的了，我猜的有错吗？”

“有一点，我并不是想把你关起来。我想要铲除九头蛇，这样你就永远都安全了。”

Bucky 没说话，他只是死死盯着Steve ，过了很久，他突然笑了，

“永远安全？Steve 你多大了？你以为毁掉九头蛇就能高枕无忧了吗？你也太天真了。”

“那我可不可以理解成，神盾局有你们的人？”Steve 敏锐地抓住了Bucky 话里的重点。

“我没这么说过。”Bucky 却毫不在意似的耸耸肩。

或许是为了感激Bucky 提供的，暂时还不能确定真实性的消息，Steve 给Bucky 换了一间屋子——当然，还是在他的公寓里。

这个屋子要比上一个好多了，要宽敞很多，还有窗户，阳光可以透过光洒在柔软舒适的大床上，甚至还有个大衣柜——看起来像是要定居在这里一样。

Bucky 在这间房子里只呆了一天，就想了个办法溜了——至于是什么方法，拜托，没有什么能困住Winter Soldier 。

Steve 知道人不见了的时候已经是傍晚了，他发动了所有人脉关系，并且问Fury 借了一队神盾局的特工，然而想要在诺大的纽约找到一个人无异于大海捞针。

几个小时后，天已经完全黑下来了，Steve 的人脉此时开始发挥作用——路边的小混混、出租车司机、便利店的老板……他们都有可能在悄悄注视着某个人的去向。

终于，有人提供了Bucky 的位置。

Steve 赶到的时候，人已经不见了。那是位于布鲁克林的一个偏僻的巷口，Steve 发现了明显的打斗痕迹，同时捕捉到了一丝属于Bucky 信息素的味道——九头蛇找到他了。

接下来的事情Steve 不敢去想，九头蛇的行事风格他最为清楚，背叛者只有被摧毁的下场，但他又忍不住抱有一丝希望，Bucky 这么厉害，也许会有一线生机呢？

Steve 很快强迫自己冷静下来，他仔细嗅着空气中的味道，属于Bucky 的，辛辣的伏特加混合着咖啡和牛奶的味道。他顺着小巷一路找去，在拐了不知道多少个弯之后发现了Bucky ——正被人用枪指着头。

Steve 几乎是没有经过大脑就做出了动作，他迅速上前踢飞了枪，接着把人掀翻在地，随后利落地解决了冲上来的五个人。

然而就在他扶起倒在地上的Bucky 时，Bucky 却不知道从哪摸出了一把小枪，抵在Steve 的小腹上，“嘭——”的一声闷响，是子弹打入皮肉的声音。

Steve 在Bucky 开枪前有所动作，子弹穿过侧腰，打出一个血洞。Steve 却好像感觉不到疼一样，他反剪住Bucky 的手，枪掉落在地上发出一声然后Steve 死死箍住了Bucky ，他也不知道此时他被什么东西支配了，他在Bucky 耳边说，

“I’m with you till the end of the line .”


End file.
